Official Extra Art Gallery
This page lists all official extra artworks by cards' artists. Gallery Absolution Lion King, Mithril Ezel (Extra).png|Absolution Lion King, Mithril Ezel by HMK84 Abyssal Owl (Extra).png|Abyssal Owl by 獣道 Acute Knight, Paris and Energetic Knight, Romus (Extra).jpg|Acute Knight, Paris & Energetic Knight, Romus by 田島幸枝 Advance Party Brave Shooter (Extra).png|Advance Party Brave Shooter by かわすみ Advance_Party_Seeker,_File_(Extra).jpg|Advance Party Seeker, File by かわすみ Aichi and Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver (Extra).png|Aichi Sendou & Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver by 伊藤未生 Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Kiyohime and Stealth Rogue, Hinoekomachi (Extra).jpg|Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Kiyohime & Stealth Rogue, Hinoekomachi by 田島幸枝 Ardor Dragon Master, Amanda (Extra).png|Ardor Dragon Master, Amanda by 雅 Arduous Battle Knight Claudas and Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint Design.png|Arduous Battle Knight, Claudas & Bloodstained Battle Knight, Dorint by モレシャン Artistic Ocelot (Extra).png|Artistic Ocelot by ヨシヤ Bale the Ghostie and Saladada Familia (Extra).png|Bale the Ghostie & Saladada Familia by 獣道 Banding Jewel Knight, Miranda (Extra).jpg|Banding Jewel Knight, Miranda by 萩谷薫 Battle Siren, Dorothea (Extra).png|Battle Siren, Dorothea by てるみぃ Purple Haired, Melania.png|Battle Siren, Melania by さくらねこ Battle_Sister,_Gelee_&_Pudding_(Extra).jpg|Battle Sister, Gelee & Battle Sister, Pudding by モレシャン Battle Sister, Mille-feuille (Extra).png|Battle Sister, Mille-feuille by モレシャン Battle_Sister,_Pudding_(Extra).jpg|Battle Sister, Pudding by モレシャン Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku and Mermaid Idol, Sedna Design.png|Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku & Mermaid Idol, Sedna by さくらねこ Bicolor Tapir (Extra).png|Bicolor Baku by Kaworu Black Ring Chain, Pleiades (Extra).jpg|Black Ring Chain, Pleiades by 伊藤未生 Blaster Dark Diablo, Dorint & Claudas (Extra).png|Blaster Dark "Diablo", Bloodstained Battle Knight, Dorint & Arduous Battle Knight, Claudas by モレシャン Cimon & Rute (Extra).png|Blue Wave Soldier, Cimon & Dragprince, Rute by Kaworu Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival (Extra).png|Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival by 萩谷薫 Captain_Nightkid_(Extra).jpg|Captain Nightkid by かわすみ in collaboration with Morechand Bolg Wasp & Gredora & Barawool (Extra).png|Black Spear Mutant, Bolg Wasp, Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora & Omniscience Dragon, Balaurl by TODEE Brawler, Green Gem Carbuncle and Starring Dracokid (Extra).png|Brawler, Green Gem Carbuncle & Brawler, Starring Dracokid by 田口美穂 PranaLuna.jpg|Carnivorous Megatrick, Prana and Luna by 叶之明 Chouchou Debut Stage, Tirua (Extra).png|Chouchou Debut Stage, Tirua by かわすみ Chronojet Dragon G (Extra).png|Chronojet Dragon G by たにめそ Closet Balloon (Extra).png|Closet Balloon by 田島幸枝 Commanding Knight, Gnesa (Extra).png|Commanding Knight, Gnesa by 齋藤タヶオ Cosmetic_Snowfall,_Shirayuki_(Extra).jpg|Cosmetic Snowfall, Shirayuki by 伊咲ウタ Covert_Demonic_Dragon,_Hyakki_Vogue_Яeverse_(Extra).jpg|Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Яeverse" by DaisukeIzuka Crimson Drive, Aphrodite & Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel (Extra).png|Crimson Drive, Aphrodite & Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel by ともひと Crusher Francesca (Extra).png|Crusher Francesca by 伊東ライフ Dark Knight, Ludvik (Extra).jpg|Dark Knight, Ludvik by 田島幸枝 Daunting Deletor, Oksizz (Extra).png|Daunting Deletor, Oksizz by DaisukeIzuka Death Star-vader, Chaos Universe (Extra).png|Death Star-vader, Chaos Universe by 中村エイト Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui Oboro (Extra).png|Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro" by 近藤途轍 Diabolist of Corpse, Negrosonger (Extra).png|Diabolist of Corpse, Negrosonger by 天野英 Divine Knight of Rainbow Brocade, Clotenus (Extra).jpg|Divine Knight of Rainbow Brocade, Clotenus by 伊藤未生 Dragwizard, Iuhalba (Extra).png|Dragwizard, Iuhalba by 六 Dragwizard,_Morfessa_(Extra).jpg|Dragwizard, Morfessa by モレシャン Dragwizard, Semias (Extra).png|Dragwizard, Semias by 桂福蔵 Rahtiel and Ambitious Dragoon (Extra).png|Elastic Bipolar, Rahtiel & Eradicator, Ambitious Dragoon by 菊屋シロウ Exploding Tomato, Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel and Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint (Extra).png|Exploding Tomato, Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel and Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint by モレシャン Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora (Extra).png|Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora by 田島幸枝 Face Magician, Lappin (Extra).png|Face Magician, Lappin by 菊屋シロウ Three Shirayuki (Extra).png|Fantasy Petal Storm, Six Flowers of Phantasms & Sweetly Smiling Ice Petal, Shirayuki by 伊咲ウタ Flaming_Passion_Liberator,_Guido_(Extra).jpg|Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido by かわすみ Flower Princess of Beautiful Winter, Inverno (Extra).jpg|Flower Princess of Beautiful Winter, Inverno by あおじ Glenzend Vampir and Dee Dum Nightmare Land Design.jpg|Glanzend Vampir, Dee of Nightmareland & Dum of Nightmareland by 田島幸枝 Gourmet Battler, Relish Girl (Extra).png|Gourmet Battler, Relish Girl by 田島幸枝 Revenger_Brothers.jpg|Halberd Revenger, Peredur, Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint & Frontline Revenger, Claudas by Morechand Hand in Hand, Leona and Duo Cotton Sleeper, Ichika Design.png|Hand in Hand, Leona & Duo Cotton Sleeper, Ichika by さくらねこ Headwind Knight, Selim (Extra).png|Headwind Knight, Selim by 六 Helldeity Seal Dragon, Granitecross (Extra).png|Helldeity Seal Dragon, Granitcross by なかざき冬 Helldeity Seal Dragon, Granitcross (Extra2).png|Helldeity Seal Dragon, Granitcross #2 by なかざき冬 Holy Divine Knight, Gancelot Peace Saver (Extra).png|Holy Divine Knight, Gancelot Peace Saver by 萩谷薫 Holy Mage, Elio (Extra).png|Holy Mage, Elio by 六 Holy Mage, Bryderi (Extra).png|Holy Mage, Bryderi by 天野英 Holy Seraph, Raphael (Extra).png|Holy Seraph, Raphael by 雅 Holy Sword of Heavenly Law, Gurguit and Taiyou (Extra).png|Holy Sword of Heavenly Law, Gurguit and Taiyou by えびら Honest Seeker, Cynric (Extra).jpg|Honest Seeker, Cynric by 伊藤未生 Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (Extra).jpg|Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom by 萩谷薫 Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (Extra 2).jpg|Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom #2 by 萩谷薫 Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (Extra 3).jpg|Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom #3 by 萩谷薫 Mordred Phantom and Dragruler Phantom (Extra).png|Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom & Revenger, Dragruler Phantom by 萩谷薫 Immortality Professor, Sankalpa (Extra).png|Immortality Professor, Sankalpa by 獣道 Mayoron and Maestol (Extra).png|Infinitesimal Star-vader, Mayoron & Exulting Deletor, Maestol by 山﨑奈苗 Knight of Brawn Grosne and Knight of Sagacity Gonvar Design.png|Knight of Brawn, Grosne & Knight of Sagacity, Gonvar by モレシャン Memoreem and Memoreed.png|Knight of Deliberation, Memoreem & Knight of Prudence, Memoreed by 士基軽太 Phallon, Marron and Cron (Extra).png|Liberator of Royalty, Phallon, Little Liberator, Marron & Little Fighter, Cron by 山崎奈苗 Knight of Thin Sun, Marcia Design.png|Knight of the Faint Sun, Marcia by 祀花よう子 Koronagal_Liberator_(Extra).jpg|Koronagal Liberator by かわすみ Lady Battler of the Accretion Disc (Extra).jpg|Lady Battler of the Accretion Disc by 田島幸枝 Leading Jewel Knight, Salome and Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith (Extra).png|Leading Jewel Knight, Salome & Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith by 萩谷薫 Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith (Extra).jpg|Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith by 萩谷薫 Little Sage, Marron & Steam Scalar, Sin-magir (Extra).png|Little Sage, Marron & Steam Scalar, Sin-magir by モレシャン Light_Formation_Liberator,_Erdre_(Extra).jpg|Light Formation Liberator, Erdre by Lack Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist (Extra) (Collaboration with Morechand).jpg|Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist by 萩谷薫 in collaboration with Morechand IldonaSpelling.png|Mage of Enticement, Ildona by 萩谷薫 Machining Treehopper (Extra).png|Machining Treehopper by Kutay Maiden of Blossom Rain (Extra).png|Maiden of Blossom Rain by てるみぃ Maiden of Daybreak & Rainbow Guardian (Extra).png|Maiden of Daybreak & Rainbow Guardian by ともひと Evolvulus, Verthandi, Urth, Skuld and Plume.png|Maiden of Evolvulus, Regalia of the Present Age, Verthandi, Prehistoric Regalia, Urth, Next-era Regalia, Skuld & Battle Maiden of the Southern Wind, Plume by なかざき冬 Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Christos (Extra).png|Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Christos by 六 Marine General of the Sonic Speed Nektarios Design.jpg|Marine General of the Sonic Speed, Nektarios by モレシャン Masked Magician Harri Design.png|Luna Yumizuki & Masked Magician, Harri by 叶之明 Masked Phantom, Harri (Extra).png|Masked Phantom, Harri by 叶之明 Master_Swordsman,_Nightstorm_(Extra).jpg|Master Swordsman, Nightstorm by えびら in collaboration with Morechand Master Swordsman of First Light, Gurguit Helios (Extra).png|Master Swordsman of First Light, Gurguit Helios by えびら Metalborg, Sin Buster (Extra).png|Metalborg, Sin Buster designed by たにめそ, illustrated by 汐山このむ Midnight Bunny (Extra).jpg|Midnight Bunny by 叶之明 Master Swordsman and Might Rogue, Nightstorm (Extra).png|Mighty Rogue & Master Swordsman, Nightstorm by えびら Morion Spear Dragon (Extra).png|Morion Spear Dragon by TODEE Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir (Extra).png|Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir by DaisukeIzuka Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel (Full Art2).png|Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel by Morechand\ Nightmare Doll of the Abyss, Beatrix (Extra).png|Nightmare Doll of the Abyss, Beatrix by 齋藤タヶオ Nightmare Doll of the Abyss, Eleanore (Extra).png|Nightmare Doll of the Abyss, Eleanore by すぐり Mirabelle_by_Sacraneco.png|Nightmare Doll, Mirabel by さくらねこ Nighttime Gentleman, Saint-Germain Design.png|Nighttime Gentleman, Saint-Germain by 伊藤未生 Oath Liberator, Aglovale (Extra).png|Oath Liberator, Aglovale by 萩谷薫 Oath Liberator, Aglovale and Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival (Extra).jpg|Oath Liberator, Aglovale & Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival by 萩谷薫 Oath Liberator, Aglovale and Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core (Extra).jpg|Oath Liberator, Aglovale & Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core by 萩谷薫 Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr (Extra).jpg|Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr by 萩谷薫 Parallel Megatrick, Fairfield and Seven Seas Dignitary, Nightzeolla (Extra).png|Parallel Megatrick, Fairfield and Seven Seas Dignitary, Nightzeolla by 田島幸枝 Pen Case Pelican and Reader Pig (Extra).png|Pen Case Pelican & Reader Pig by 獣道 Phalaenopsis Musketeer, Kirstie & Lotus Druid (Extra).png|Phalaenopsis Musketeer, Kirstie & Lotus Druid by ともひと Plumeria Flower Maiden, Sharl & Dragwizard, Naoise (Extra).png|Plumeria Flower Maiden, Sharl and Dragwizard, Naoise by 田島幸枝 Prime Beauty, Amaruda (Extra).png|Prime Beauty, Amaruda by Yuukoo009 Prime Beauty, Amaruda (Extra2).png|Prime Beauty, Amaruda by Yuukoo009 Pulsar Tamer, Zanbiya (Extra).png|Pulsar Tamer, Zanbiya by サカヤギ Greybelly and Ardillo (Extra).png|Problem Child, Greybelly & Head of the Bastion, Ardillo by 獣道 Retroactive_Time_Maiden_Uluru(Extra).jpeg|Retroactive Time Maiden, Uluru by 魔界の住民 Dragruler and Mordred Phantom (Extra).png|Revenger, Dragruler Phantom & Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom by NINNIN Ripple_Banshee_(Extra).jpg|Ripple Banshee by 茶壱 in collaboration with Morechand Robust Stealth Rogue, Terukage (Extra).png|Robust Stealth Rogue, Terukage by Kaworu Sacred Beast Seeker, Claude (Extra).png|Sacred Beast Seeker, Claude by 天野英 Libron and Ishuiil (Extra).png|Sage of Innovation, Libron & Steam Maiden, Ishuiil by 六 Satoru Enishi and One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot (Extra).jpg|Satoru Enishi & One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot by 萩谷薫 Savage Guardian & Healer (Extra).png|Savage Guardian & Savage Healer by ふもえ ScharhrotxPureLove.jpg|Scharhrot Vampir & Succubus of Pure Love by 萩谷薫 Shangri-La Star, Coral (Extra).png|Shangri-La Star, Coral by 木村樹崇 Sea_Navigator,_Silver_(Extra).jpg|Sea Navigator, Silver by Morechand Seal Dragon, Kersey Design.jpg|Seal Dragon, Kersey by 雅 Nightspinel and Black Dwarf (Extra).png|Seven Seas Pillager, Nightspinel & Lady Battler of the Black Dwarf by 菊屋シロウ Shadow Elemental, Biggun (Extra).png|Shadow Elemental, Biggun by 獣道 Shrewd Concierge (Extra).png|Shrewd Concierge by 菊屋シロウ Shrewd Concierge (Extra2).png|Shrewd Concierge #2 by 菊屋シロウ Silver Thorn Clown, Cernay (Extra).png|Silver Thorn Clown, Cernay by yuukoo009 Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier Design.png|Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier by 雅 Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier (Extra).jpg|Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier #2 by 雅 Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier and Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier Яeverse Design.jpg|Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier & Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" by 雅 Smart Leader, Dark Bringer (Extra).png|Smart Leader, Dark Bringer by 田口美穂 Spirit Beads Eradicator, Nata (Extra).png|Spirit Beads Eradicator, Nata by かわすみ Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon (Extra).png|Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon by DaisukeIzuka Star-vader, Spiral Arm (Extra).png|Star-vader, Spiral Arm by kutay Steam Scara, Gigi and Steam Scalar, Sin-magir (Extra).png|Steam Scara, Gigi & Steam Scalar, Sin-magir by Morechand Stealth Beast, Kazemomo (Extra).png|Stealth Beast, Kazemomo by 獣道 Stealth Beast, Siren Fox (Extra).png|Stealth Beast, Siren Fox by Kutay Stealth Beast, Uzuitachi (Extra).png|Stealth Beast, Uzuitachi by 獣道 Steam Tamer, Arka (Extra).png|Steam Tamer, Arka by 菊屋シロウ Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas (Extra).png|Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas by 伊藤未生 Storm of Lament, Wailing Thavas (Extra).png|Storm of Lament, Wailing Thavas by 伊藤未生 Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit (Extra).png|Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit by えびら Superb New Student, Shizuku Design.png|Superb New Student, Shizuku by さくらねこ Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon Design.png|Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon by 雅 Tactician of Godly-calculations, Orphe (Extra).jpg|Tactician of Godly-calculations, Orphe by 雅 Teaching Knight, Hudon (Extra).png|Teaching Knight, Hudon by TODEE Tokoha as Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha (Extra).png|Tokoha as Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha by Lack Tooth Edge Dracokid Design.png|Tooth-edge Dracokid by 霜月友 Toughness Jane (Extra).png|Toughness Jane by Yuukoo009 Nightrose_&_Tommy_Brothers.png|Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose by Touge369 Nightrose_eating.png|Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose by Touge369 Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare (Extra).png|Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare by 汐山このむ Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare (Extra2).png|Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare #2 by 汐山このむ Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare (Extra).png|Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare by 汐山このむ Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare (Extra2).png|Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare #2 by 汐山このむ Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare (Extra3).png|Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare #3 by 汐山このむ Verno as Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar (Extra).png|Verno as Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar やまだ六角 Vivid Sacred Staff, Andragius (Extra).png|Vivid Sacred Staff, Andragius by 伊藤未生 Wash Up Racoon and Fuuki (Extra).png|Wash Up Racoon & Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki by 田口美穂 Watering Elephant (Extra).png|Watering Elephant by 伊藤未生 White Fang Wielder (Extra).png|White Fang Wielder by モレシャン White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia (Extra).jpg|White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia by 萩谷薫 White Lily Musketeer Captain, Cecilia and Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace" (Extra).jpg|White Lily Musketeer Captain, Cecilia (top) and Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace" (bottom) from CharaExpo2015 by 萩谷薫 and DaisukeIzuka respectively Witch of Comets, Manisa and Comet Witch, Serva (Extra).jpg|Witch of Comets, Manisa & Comet Witch, Serva by 叶之明 Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine and Witch of Eagles, Fennel (Extra).jpg|Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine & Witch of Eagles, Fennel by 伊藤未生 Witch of Heresy, Jeliddo (Extra).png|Witch of Heresy, Jeliddo by Yuukoo009 Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore (Extra).png|Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore by DaisukeIzuka Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore (Extra2).png|Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore by DaisukeIzuka Category:Gallery Category:Illustrators